List of shows
Programming Current Original *Basket's life (2014 - present) *Critter Attack (2017 - present) *Kasplat Healthy Show *KaSplat Traffic Safety Show *The World's Funniest Videos (2016 - present) First-run *Doraemon (2016-present; 1979 series, KaSplat! dub) *Dragon Ball (2017-present) *Dragon Ball Z (2017-present) *One Piece (2017-present) *Sailor Moon (2016-present) Nickelodeon *Aaahh!! Real Monsters (2013 - present) *Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2013 - present) *Adventures of Pete and Pete (2013 - 2014; 2015 - present) *All Grown Up! (2016 - present) *All That (2013 - present) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2016 - present) *The Angry Beavers (2016 - present) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (2013 - present) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2018 - present) *Back at the Barnyard (2013 - present) *Breadwinners (2018 - present) *Bunsen Is a Beast (2017 - present) *CatDog (2013 - present) *Catscratch (2018 - present) *ChalkZone (2013 - present) *Clarrisa Explains It All (2013 - present) *Danny Phantom (2016 - present) *Doug (2013 - present) *Drake & Josh (2016 - present) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2018 - present) *The Fairly OddParents (2013 - present) *Fanboy & Chum Chum (2018 - present) *Glenn Martin DDS (2014 - present) *Harvey Beaks (2015 - present) *Hey Arnold! (2013 - present) *iCarly (2013 - present) *Invader Zim (2013 - present) *KaBlam! (2016 - present) *Kappa Mikey (2013 - present) *The Loud House (2016 - present) *The Mighty B! (2018 - present) *Mr. Meaty (2013 - present) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2016 - present) *Mysticons (2017 - present) *Nicky, Ricky, Ricky and Dawn (2016 - present) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2016 - present) *The Ren and Stimpy Show (2013 - present) *Rocket Power (2018 - present) *Roundhouse (2016 - present) *Rugrats (2013 - present) *Sanjay and Craig (2013 - present) *SpongeBob SquarePants (2013 - present) *Tak and the Power of Juju (2018 - present) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2013 - present) *Welcome to the Wayne (2017 - present) *The Wild Thornberrys (2018 - present) *The X's (2013 - present) *You're On! (2016 - present) Disney Channel *The Buzz on Maggie (2015 - present) *Future-Worm! (2018 - present) *Gravity Falls (2013 - present) *Kim Possible (2013 - present) *Phineas and Ferb (2013 - present) *The Proud Family (2016 - present) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016 - present) *Wander Over Yonder (2014 - present) Cartoon Network *Adventure Time (2013 - present) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2017 - present) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2013 - present) *Ben 10 (2018 - present; 2005 series) *Ben 10 (2018 - present; 2017 series) *Camp Lazlo (2018 - present) *Chowder (2017 - present) *Clarance (2015 - present) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2018 - present) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (2013 - present) *Cow and Chicken (2013 - present) *Dexter's Labratory (2013 - present) *Ed, Edd, n' Eddy (2013 - present) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2013 - present) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2018 - present) *Johnny Bravo (2016 - present) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2018 - present) *My Gym Partners a Monkey (2016 - present) *My Knight and Me (2017 - present) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017 - present) *Pokémon (2016 - present) *The Powerpuff Girls (2013 - present; 1998 series) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 - present; 2016 series) *Regular Show (2013 - present) *Rick and Morty (2013 - present) *Robotboy (2017 - present) *Steven Universe (2016 - present) *Stoaked (2017 - present) *ToonHeads (2016 - present) *Totally Spies (2016 - present) *Unikitty! (2018 - present) *We Bare Bears (2017 - present) Noggin (block) *Angelmouse (2013 - present) *Animal Stories (2013 - present) *The Bearastsin Bears (2016 - present) *The Big Comfy Couch (2017 - present) *Big Cook Little Cook (2017 - present) *Blue's Clues (2013 - present) *Bob the Builder (2015 - present) *Curious George (2016 - present) *Cyberchase (2018 - present) *Dora the Explorer (2013 - present) *Eureeka's Castle (2013 - present) *Franklin (2013 - present) *Gullah Gullah Island (2013 - present) *Hey Duggee (2017 - present) *Little Bear (2013 - present) *Make Way For Noddy (2016 - present) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2017 - present) *Mister Rogers' Neigborhood (2013 - present) *Oobi (2017 - present) *PB&J Otter (2016 - present) *Peppa Pig (2017 - present) *Pingu (2013 - present) *Play with Me Sesame (2016 - present) *Rollie Polie Oile (2016 - present) *Sergeant Stripes (2013 - present) *Sesame Street (2013 - present; Season 25; 30 - 32 only) *Sheira & Loli's Dittydoodle Works (2017 - present) *Storytime (2016 - present) *The Upside Down Show (2017 - present) *VeggieTales (2016 - present) *Wonder Pets! (2016 - present) DHX Media *Angela Anaconda (2013 - present) *Dino Squad (2016 - present) *Horseland (2017 - present) *Inspector Gadget (2013 - present) *Liberty's Kids (2016 - present) Dreamworks Classics *Felix the Cat (2017 - present) *Gumby (2013 - present) *Rocky and Bullwinkle (2013 - present) *Underdog (2016 - present) Hanna Barbera *The Banana Splits Action Hour (2016 - present) *The Flintsones (2013 - present) *Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch (2017 - present) *Huckleberry Hound (2016 - present) *The Jetsons (2013 - present) *Jossie and The Pussy Cats (2017 - present) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (2016 - present) *The Smurfs (2014 - present) *Snagglepuss (2016 - present) *Snorks (2016 - present) *Yogi Bear (2013 - present) Rage Media *Drift King (2016 - present) Sesame Workshop *Big Bag (2017 - Present) *Cro (2016 - present) *The Electric Company (2016 - present; 1972 and 2009 series) *Ghostwriter (2016 - present) *Koki (2016 - present) *Sesame English (2017 - present) *Sesame Street Classics (2016 - present) *Square One TV (2016 - present) Fox/Comedy Central/MTV *American Dad! (2013 - present) *Beavis and Butthead (2013 - present) *Bob's Burgers (2013 - present) *Family Guy (2013 - present) *Futurama (2013 - present) *Greg the Bunny (2013 - present) *King of The Hill (2013 - present) *Legends of Chamberlain Heights (2017 - present) *The Simpsons (2013 - present) *South Park (2013 - present) Other *Animaniacs (2013 - present) *Art Class (2016 - present) *Arthur (2013 - present) *The Bagel Show (2016 - present) *Battle for Dream Island (2017 - present) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (2013 - present) *Cheers (2016 - present) *Children's Hospital (2016 - present) *Chrome's Show of Chrominess (2016 - present) *CircleCity (2016 - present) *The Cosby Show (2013 - present) *Dinosaurs (2013 - present) *Doraemon (2013 - present; 1979 series) *DuckTales (2018 - present) *EliShmow (2016 - present) *The Epic Adventures Beneath Our Feet (2016 - present) *Fish (2016 - present) *Forest Bros! (2013 - present) *Full House (2013 - present) *Garfield and Friends (2013 - present) *How About Toast? (2016 - present) *Looney Tunes (2013 - present) *The Looney Tunes Show (2017 - present) *Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016 - present) *The Muppet Show (2013 - present) *Nanalan' (2015 - present) *Otto the Oreo (2016 - present) *Owen Hand (2017 - present) *Pink Panther (2016 - present) *Polar (2016 - present) *Popeye (2013 - present) *Power Rangers (2016 - present) *Risky Frizz (2016 - present) *The Saturday Supercade (2013 - present) *The Secret Show (2013 - present) *Shaun the Sheep (2016 - present) *Shyland (2016 - present) *The SuperMarioLogan Show (2017 - present) *Tawktime (2016 - present) *This Is Chips (2016 - present) *Tom and Jerry (2013 - present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2017 - present) *Where's Waldo? (2013 - present) *Y-Guy (2016 - present) *Yo-Kai Watch (2016 - present)